onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 767
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "A Volatile Situation - The Dog and the Cat and the Samurai!" is the 767th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Bariete alerts both the Musketeers and the Guardians to the presence of the samurai, and the two mink factions race out to search for them. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats race to prevent Kin'emon and Kanjuro from being seen by the minks, as their comrade Raizo had caused the Beasts Pirates to nearly destroy Zou. Momonosuke reunites with Kin'emon and Kanjuro, and the three approach the minks in Kurau City. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi see each other, and quickly start trading insults as they argue. During their exchange, Inuarashi remembers his leg being severed and Nekomamushi remembers his arm being severed by the Beasts Pirates during their torture. As the Straw Hats catch up to the samurai and hide them from the minks, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi pull out their weapons and clash with each other. The samurai then break the Straw Hats' hold on them to stop the fight, and when Kin'emon reveals his identity as a retainer of the Kozuki Family, the minks reveal that Raizo is safe. This shocks the Straw Hats, and Nekomamushi reveals that they are close to the Kozuki Family and would all risk their lives to save them. Long Summary As day breaks over Zou, Robin, Franky, and Brook wake up and they realize that they slept through the night. They then see the drawing of Torasaburo right next to Ryunosuke, and realize that Kin'emon and Kanjuro have gotten onto the island. The trio know that the minks are not going to take well to the samurai mentioning their comrade Raizo, as Jack and the Beasts Pirates destroyed the Mokomo Dukedom while looking for the nonexistent Raizo, and so they race to stop the samurai. Meanwhile, Bariete races up the steps to a bell, and he rings the bell as he calls out the samurai's arrival. Inside the Rightflank Fortress, a crocodile-boar steed is prepared for Inuarashi, who mounts it and tells Shishilian to round up everyone else and follow him as he rides toward Kurau City. Shishilian tells Inuarashi's subjects to do as they were told, but the subjects were told nothing, and he orders them to come with him and follow Duke Inuarashi. Meanwhile, Nekomamushi and the Guardians run out to Kurau City, with Nekomamushi stating that this is a serious incident and telling everyone to not fall behind. The Guardians run around the sleeping Straw Hat Pirates, and as Nami wakes up she overhears one of them reveal that two samurai have appeared. A shocked Nami tries to wake Luffy up, but struggles to do so. Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Kanjuro walk through the forest and hear the bell, and they wonder if it is welcoming them. Suddenly, they hear a rustling in the bushes, and Momonosuke emerges, happily reuniting with his father and Kanjuro. He reveals that no one was around when he woke up, and so he went looking for people. Nearby, the Straw Hats run through the woods, and a half-asleep Luffy wonders why they are running right now. Nami reveals that the samurai have entered Zou, and Luffy gets excited at the prospect of another party to welcome them, but Nami states that the minks have a score to settle due to the samurai's comrade causing the Mokomo Dukedom's destruction. The Musketeers and Guardians race into Kurau City, and Pedro leaps up a tall building in order to see the entire city. However, he sees Inuarashi walking nearby and tries to warn Nekomamushi, but the ruler cannot hear him. Inuarashi appears at the intersection directly behind Nekomamushi, and one of the Guardians sees him in shock, but they try their best to prevent the two rulers from seeing each other. However, when Shishilian enters the intersection, he sees Nekomamushi and gasps, causing the two rulers to turn around and see each other. The two rulers approach each other despite their underlings trying to stop them, and a short distance away stand the samurai, who have reached Kurau City and wonder what is going on. The Straw Hats then reach the city and tackle the samurai, hiding them behind a piece of rubble. They tell the samurai to go back to the Thousand Sunny, as the samurai's presence would just add fuel to the fire. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi immediately start insulting each other, bringing attention to each other's missing limbs. Inuarashi remembers Jack torturing him for Raizo's whereabouts, but the dog mink had continued denying any knowledge of the ninja, causing Jack to cut at and eventually sever his lower left leg. Around that time, some of the Beasts Pirates tried to get information out of Nekomamushi by threatening his fallen comrades, but Nekomamushi called them cowards and pulled on the chains binding him to the crucifix, challenging the shocked pirates to give him all their attacks. Back in the present, the two rulers state that they would have been fine with each other's death, and decide to fight to the death right now despite their underlings' pleas. As Inuarashi's sword clashes with Nekomamushi's spear, Kin'emon suddenly breaks Usopp's grasp on him and heads out into the open in order to stop the fighting. Momonosuke and Kanjuro then emerge despite the Straw Hats grabbing onto them, and the minks are surprised to see the samurai as they approach the trio. Kin'emon then introduces himself as a retainer of the Kozuki Family from Wano Country and reveals that he is looking for his comrade Raizo. The Straw Hats cry in fear and wonder if they need to fight to get out of this, but all of the minks suddenly sit down. In tears, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that Raizo is safe. The Straw Hats are bewildered by this, and Usopp confronts the minks in disbelief about them risking all their lives to protect Raizo. However, Nekomamushi reveals that they have been friends with the Kozuki Family for a long time, and would do anything to keep their allies safe; this revelation moves the Straw Hats to tears. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The moment Franky, Robin, and Brook wake up and commenting on Kanjuro's tiger drawing. **Shishilian ordering his fellow Musketeers to follow him and Inuarashi to the city. **The moment Luffy and his group wake up while the Guardians are heading to the city. *In the manga, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi noticed each other the moment their paths crossed. In the anime, Inuarashi was passing by Nekomamushi unnoticed, but Shishilian's shocked reaction at seeing Nekomamushi caused the two rulers to see each other. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 767